2005-2006News
This is an archive of 2005 - 2006 Redwall news & information reported by the Redwall Wiki. As the news template has changed and evolved since this time, various updates and reports may appear broken. If you post news first reported by the Redwall Wiki on your own site or a forum you frequent, please do us the kindness of linking back. It's not like we don't notice these things. Have a hot news tip? [http://redwall.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Emailuser&target=LordTBT Let us know!] ---- NEWS December 2006 'December 2 2006 11:38PM EST' In a rare move I am going to post a few Redwall Online Community news announcements. Generally we try to keep it hard news around here, but I was feeling nice today. 1. Starting 2007, the Redwall Wiki will be chronicling websites and important figures in the Redwall Online Community. 2. Also starting 2007, Terrouge, long-standing ROC site will be officially no-longer Redwall exclusive. I'd say it's been un-officially like this for a while but the site will be completely re-vamped. 3. Finally, because Jessica was nice enough to ask for a plug, her site is having a series of awards. Laterose’s Garden (see links page) will be hosting their first series of awards this coming Spring to acknowledge excellent new Redwall websites. Three unique awards will be granted: The "Spirit of the Late Rose Award" For the most child-friendly, beautiful, and informative Redwall site that promotes the values of friendship, family, loyalty, contentment, and simple beauty in the tradition of the Late Rose. The "Spirit of the Warrior Award" For the site that promotes the highest moral standard in the tradition of Redwall warriors, encouraging the values of goodness, gentleness, honesty, and courage. The "New Bloom Award" For a new, promising site that shows the Spirit of Redwall by maintaining a positive image of Redwall, a child-friendly atmosphere, and a mood of enthusiasm and warmth. You may nominate either your own site or one created by a friend. Please send nominations to queenofnort@redwall.net for consideration. Winners will be announced on the first day of Spring, (March 21st 2007). The Redwall Wiki hopes everyone has a holly jolly holiday season. --LordTBT Talk! 04:49, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ---- November 2006 'November 21 2006 6:55PM EST' Redwall illustrator David Elliot now has an official website, http://www.davidelliot.org. There you can find artwork of his for sale, check it out! --LordTBT Talk! 23:56, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ---- October 2006 'October 10 2006 12:00AM EST' ---- September 2006 'September 30 2006 12:10AM EST' According to a blogger who attended Brian Jacques' recent signing in Boulder, Colorado, the [[Eulalia (book)|2007 Redwall novel]] is to be called Eulalia. Stay tuned here for more details! Update: 9/30/06 3:15PM EST Although I think it's obvious that the title insinuates the book will have something to do with badgers or hares, the blogger said that BJ hinted that it indeed would have something to do with badgers at the signing. Update: 9/30/06 6:19PM EST An incredibly reliable source has confirmed David Elliot will be illustrating this next novel as well! -- ---- 'September 25 2006 6:53PM EST' In a recent interview with the St. Louis Today, Brian Jacques has confirmed that in 2007 there will be a [[Eulalia (book)|new Redwall adventure]], for "the 20th anniversary" - meaning the 20th anniversary of the US Redwall release. Jacques also stated in regards to adult novels, he is "Not per se" writing any, which looks like just a Redwall book next year. Additionally, Jacques also added that he doesn't "see the ''Dutchman'' books going on indefinitely", which is incredibly interesting. -- ---- 'September 15 2006 12:40PM EST' Yesterday Voyage of Slaves was released, and Brian's US publisher is having an awesome contest! Here are the details: *Open to legal U.S. residents, ages 8 and up. *One (1) winner will receive a signed collection of all twenty (20) of Brian Jacques' Redwall and Castaways titles in hardcover— total approximate retail value ("ARV" $479.80). Mail entry forms to: *Attn: Voyage of Slaves Sweepstakes *Penguin Young Readers Marketing *345 Hudson Street, New York, NY 10014 *Sweepstakes Page *Entry Form Entries must be received by November 21, 2006. Something interesting to note: There are 21 Redwall (18) and Castaways (3) books, so I wonder which one they're not counting? -- ---- 'September 10 2006 12:50AM EST' So I discovered this a bit late, but Incredibooks has a Voyage of Slaves countdown widget for Mac OS X 10.4 Tiger users. Even though VoS is released "officially" (see below post) in 4 days, might be cool. -- ---- 'September 8 2006 3:42PM EST' While looking for the below-mentioned new covers in a Waldenbooks earlier today (unsuccessful), I did shockingly find Voyage of Slaves on the shelves. This is not to say that Voyage of Slaves is released nationally yet; but it is out in some stores. I recommend giving your local Barnes & Noble/Borders/Waldenbooks a visit. -- ---- 'September 6 2006 11:55AM EST' According to Amazon.com, the books with new covers this year (Redwall, Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, and Mattimeo), have been bumped up to a September 4th U.S. release. Although this was 2 days ago, Amazon(jointly with Borders) is still listing the books as "unavailable". Previously they were scheduled for a September 26 release, stay tuned for details, posted as we learn them. See the Book Cover Gallery to see the rest of the new covers. 9/6/06 4:27PM CST Update: It appears Amazon is now listing 2 sellers for the books, although oddly enough Amazon is not selling it as of now. It would appear the books are out. -- ---- August 2006 'August 11 5:25PM CST' Dave Lindsay has updated Redwall.org with BJ's USA Tour dates for Fall 2006. For an archive of past tours, see here. -- ---- 'August 1 1:30PM CST' Amazon.com is now listing the US paperback High Rhulain ISBN 0441014364 scheduled for release on March 27, 2007. Having a paperback release a year and a half after original publishing is extremely abnormal for a Redwall or BJ novel, generally we see a paperback within 6 months of the hardcover. -- ---- July 2006 'July 19 7:41PM CST' Blackwell's has added Outcast of Redwall: ISBN 186230243X and Mariel of Redwall: ISBN 1862302421 to the list of UK new cover paperback releases. -- ---- June 2006 'June 17 10:39PM CST' And some further insight on that The Bellmaker audio book. Sean Rubin has posted his first draft of the cover on his blog. Click to see it, technically only he can host it for now. 11:06PM CST Update: AudioFile Magazine reveals the ISBN 1419312340 and a price of $94.75. -- ---- News|June 14 2006 10:25PM CST|Before September 2006, a new The Bellmaker audiobook is due for release. This is according to personal sources I unfortunately cannot list. |Image:BMUS.jpg|The Bellmaker|LordTBT ---- 'June 7 8:27AM CST' In regards to the Redwall: The Graphic Novel project, yours truly asked Stuart Moore for an update over at the DC Boards, to which he personally responded. Albeit, Martin the Warrior updated the Newsline with this information first. Moore's response: "Thanks for asking! Yes, the REDWALL project is very much alive; it's just a lot of art for Bret Blevins to complete. I don't have a projected publication date right now, but I think it's very late 2006 or early 2007. Bret's work is beautiful; I think you'll like it. I'll try to get the word around when I have a firmer date. Best, Stuart " -- ---- ---- May 2006 News|May 23 2006 3:05AM CST|''Redwall - Season 2'' DVD released today! Also, Redwall - Season 3 is out in August!|Image:Season2front.jpg|Redwall - Season 2|LordTBT News|May 5 2006 2:35AM CST|Dave Lindsay over at Redwall.org has announced Brian Jacques' preliminary UK tour dates for Summer 2006. |Image:Bj1.jpg|BJ|LordTBT ---- April 2006 'April 29 2006 2:41AM CST' And in a 24-hour period, Amazon.com has also released the new Redwall cover for the paperback due this fall. Thanks to Qlberts for finding this. -- ---- 'April 28 2006 2:04AM CST' Amazon.com has released the new Mossflower cover for the paperback due this fall. -- ---- March 2006 'March 24 2006 2:01PM GMT' Amazon.com is now reporting that a new paperback version of Rakkety Tam will be released in the U.S. on Sept. 21, 2006, 384 pgs. This version will be published by Puffin; the previous one was by Ace. ISBN 014240683X -- ---- 'March 1 2006 12:36 GMT' More updates from Amazon. The new paperbacks for Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, and Mattimeo will supposedly be released on September 26, 2006, to probably coincide with the Castaways of the Flying Dutchman: Voyage of Slaves release. -- ---- February 2006 'February 28 2006 9:05AM GMT' Amazon.com is reporting that The Legend Of Luke, The Long Patrol, Lord Brocktree will be out Aug. 2, 2007. Blackwell is saying The Bellmaker and Salamandastron are coming out, April 5 2007. -- ---- News|Redwall Season 1 Released|LordTBT|February 26 2006 6:37PM GMT|Image:Season2front.jpg|Redwall Season 2 DVD|6= With the release of Season 1 (see below),Redwall - Season 2 will be coming out May 23, 2006, according to Amazon.com (see page for link) Update: February 27 2006 11:50PM GMT Cover art added! ---- News|Redwall Season 1 Released|LordTBT|February 21 2006 1:50PM GMT|Image:Redwallseason1.jpg|Redwall Season 1 DVD|6= Redwall - Season 1 DVD is released today! ---- News|Redwall covers available|LordTBT|February 17 2006 6:38 GMT|Image:Newmatti.jpg|Mattimeo|6= Ferahgo has brought it to my attention that 2 of the previously mentioned covers are available. Image:Mtwnew.jpg Image:Newmatti.jpg News|New Redwall Covers!|LordTBT|February 1 2006 6:41PM GMT|Image:RedwallUSCover.jpg|Redwall|6= Red Fox will be re-releasing the following books in paperback with new covers on August 3, 2006: *''Martin the Warrior'' ISBN 1862301433 *''Mossflower'' ISBN 1862301395 *''Salamandastron'' ISBN 1862301417 *''Redwall'' ISBN 1862301387 *''Mattimeo'' ISBN 1862301409 *''The Bellmaker'' ISBN 1862301425 *''Legend of Luke'' ISBN 1862301468 *''The Long Patrol'' ISBN 1862301441 *''Lord Brocktree'' ISBN 186230145X ---- January 2006 News|High Rhulain paperback|LordTBT|January 31 2006 12:37AM GMT|Image:HRpb.jpg|High Rhulain UK Paperback|6= High Rhulain is scheduled to be released in paperback in the UK on June 1 2006 ISBN 0141319607 News|Redwall Season 1 DVD Artwork|LordTBT|January 21 2006 11:50AM GMT|Image:Redwallseason1.jpg|Redwall Season 1 DVD|6= The artwork is now available! December 2005 'December 25 2005 3:03AM CST' Merry Christmas & Happy Chanukah! Funimation, the company that makes US region DVDs of Redwall, is releasing the entire Season 1 (all 13 episodes), on 2 DVDs, February 21, 2006. It can be pre-ordered now. Amazon.com link -- ---- News|Redwall TV Series...officially over?|LordTBT|December 10 2005 4:40PM CST|Image:RedwallTV.gif|Redwall TV Series|6= According to Redwall's contractual agreement with Nelvana, the series was set to run from 4/1/2001 to 4/6/2006. Rumors have been circulating that we might see Mossflower: A Tale of Redwall on TV, but as of now nothing is confirmed. Stay tuned. Also, the Redwall Vol. 1 DVD is scheduled to be released in Australia January 5, 2006. ---- News|Tribes of Redwall Updates|LordTBT|December 9 2005|Image:TribesMice.jpg|Tribes of Redwall Mice|6= According to Amazon.com, Tribes of Redwall Hares is scheduled to be published February 2, 2006. Tribes of Redwall Squirrels is scheduled to be published December 31, 2006. ---- November 2005 News|Redwall Movie DVD|LordTBT|November 22 2005|Image:RedwallMovieDVD.jpg|Redwall: The Movie|6= Redwall - The Movie DVD was released in the United States. ---- News|Redwall Cookbook|LordTBT|November 1 2005|Image:Rwcookbook.jpg|Redwall Cookbook|6= The Long Patrol reported that Christopher Denise has artwork on display. Category:Redwall Wiki Category:News